SailorTalia?
by canadianbacon123
Summary: Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland i am 16 years old and attend Heta high with my group of friends. But i have a secret me and 5 of my friends are sailor scouts we have to protect our city and keep up with highschool. Join us as we save the the world while still looking normal.HIATUS! !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(foreshadow? )  
3rd person~ " Prism power make-up!"  
5 male bodies surrounded by a bright white light. The street glowed brilliantly because of it.  
Little did they notice the shocked 9 pairs of eyes staring.  
************************************************

Hi. Im chrissy, i am really new to this so please do not kill me with flames but i do Enjoy good advice so please comment! Ciao~


	2. chapter 2

Sailor Talia

Chapter 2(UK pov)

"Ringggg!" Bloody Hell! God I hate this alarm, I don't want to wake up. "Arthur Kirkland get ye bloody arse up unless ye want to be late!" Damn shut up Scott! Jeez how late could it be, I look at the clock. 1, 2, 3, AHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! "That's what I just told ye" Scott laughs. I don't care I need to meet the others. I get out of bed just to fall over on my sheets. "HAHA, jeez brother yer never this unprepared in the morning." You would be to if you were in my shoes last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [flashback time!] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BOOOMMM! Lovino, watch were you shoot that darn fire ball! "Shut up British bastard!" God that boy is an arse, but not as much as this stupid monster General Winter created, that thing is just trying to ruin our moods. "Arthur-san move out of the way!" I slide to the left just in time to dodge an icicle. Thanks Kiku! "No problem Arthur-san." He turns back to the fight. I look to our enemy, it's an ice cream cart fused with dark aura and let's just say it's pretty even with all five of us. And by five of us I mean Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Or Feliciano, Lovino, Francis (hon), and Kiku. While I am Sailor moon. We are the soldiers that defend the earth and her people. Right now I wish we could get some sleep. Now back to the fight. Francis! I need you to distract the thing, so Kiku and I can hit the jewel on its head, while Lovino and Feli can chain its legs together! "What is the magic word Mon chere?" Francis! "Oui, oui I got it." Ok everyone go! Kiku and I run the opposite way of the frog to confuse the beast, luckily the thing followed Francis instead of us. I see the Italians chain the thing on both sides of the beast. Kiku and I both look to each other thinking the same thing. It's time to start. We both dash forward, Kiku then uses a lightning bolt to loosen the jewel on its head, then I jump forward and uses my finishing move, The Tiara Star. "AAARRRRR!" The thing screams in pain. "Ve~ it's melting." He was right the thing was slowly melting into its original form. Good that stupid beast was a pain, I grumble. "The bastard is right we start sophomore year tomorrow and I need sleep." Lovino grumbles. "Oui, even though I always wake up perfect." God frog just shut up. Well everyone let's get back before we lose even more sleep. By the time I got home it was 2 am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [end of flashback] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that?" I shake my head to focus. Nothing Scott, now leave so I can get ready. "Fine, fine yer lucky I decided to get yer breakfast ready, now hurry up." He laughs, while he leaves. I sigh sometimes he is such a handful I can't ever believe we're related. I look at the clock, I have 15 minutes until I have to meet everyone, now I really need to hurry. After a rushed shower and other hygienic things, I'm eating my breakfast, while my brother laughs as I rush. By the time I'm done I have 9 minutes, so I grab my bag my bag with all my stuff and double check to see if my uniform is straight. I'm half way out the door until Scott stops me. "Wait yer arse a second, ye almost forgot yer lunch money." Oh! Thanks even though I was going to grab it before you did. "Yah, whatever ye say brother, just don't get in to much trouble lad." He says, while he ruffles my already messy hair. Fine, see you later Scott. I turn and run toward the school, before I turn I see Scott waving, I turn the corner and smile. Even though he is a pain in my arse, I still love him. I look to the sky. I have a feeling this year is going to be special year. I smile and keep on running.

Hi again, so I finally updated this thing. I hope someone is enjoying this little project and I pray it will end up getting better with each chapter. So as you can guess I am new at this so please no flames, but helpful comments will be appreciated. In the next chapter I'll be introducing some more characters and will have the main characters helping me with disclaimers and authors notes, so get ready. For now anticipate fun things to come, next time on Sailor Talia?

Mon chere – my dear (French)

Oui – yes (French)


End file.
